


大麻

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 迦周 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 不知道写了什么……但写的很爽……





	大麻

风吹过去，一溜烟地从街道上哒哒哒跑得无踪影。阿周那把腿屈起来藏进阴影里，被太阳照射的皮肤几乎要冒起烟，而身子阴冷得牙齿打颤。这不舒服的体感让他浑身难受，于是站起来走回屋子里。

“迦尔纳……”他掀起帘子，屋里昏暗温暖，“给我吃点。”“嗯。”

迦尔纳扭动着直起身子倚在床头，拿金勺子盛了一点粉末。阿周那伸出舌头，粉色的舌尖上被倾倒了黑色的粉末，唾液很快浸润，他迫不及待地合上嘴。

是绚烂的梦境，这神奇的粉末把现实开了个口子，与梦境缝合起来，像个劣质玩偶，好看又糜烂。在玩偶的怀抱里，迦尔纳吸了一口烟，极度痛苦又欢愉地蜷缩进床铺，呻吟着倒在阿周那身上，掐着他尖瘦的下颌吻上去。那味道被他们交换，发散出更甜腻的情欲。

幻境独属于自己，肉体可以暂时与灵魂分开，同时与不同的东西做爱。做到后面，还没有高潮，两人就已经被幻境磨折得没了力气，瘫倒在床上各自昏睡，梦里是五光十色的虹霞。

 

地面干燥得要裂开，出门走一圈回来脚背上就已落满灰土。迦尔纳腰间围了一个毯子走出去，阿周那远远地问他要去哪，迦尔纳站在树荫里说：“去集市。”阿周那从窗子里看出去，奇怪那人怎地又瘦了，可偏屁股上留了肉，做爱时紧绷绷地。被旖旎念头扰了心神，阿周那眼观鼻鼻观心，潜心念佛。

 

迦尔纳走在川流的集市里，左右是各种摊贩，卖猪肉的可以与卖丝绸的做隔壁，血溅在明黄的料子上，干涸出一片灰红色。迦尔纳买了一些香料，捎带的一些叶子冒出竹筐外，挠得胳膊痒，他于是伸手挠了几个白道子。这时他被人拍了后背，迦尔纳回头去看，是个熟识的妇人，她把一个金子打的壶塞进迦尔纳的筐里，笑着说：“迦尔纳，来我这做一顿饭时间的客人吧，好吗？”她的脸上是棕黄色混着很快活的红，坦诚，毫无杂念。迦尔纳突然觉得奇异，她为何以这样的神态看自己？他看了一眼那个壶，就着阳光，工匠的痕迹反射出光芒。

“谢谢您的好意，我还有别的东西要买，可能没有时间去您家。这个壶，我也……”“没事，那你拿着吧，不过，”妇女眼里突然现出其他的光，“有时间还是要来的，在那棵苦楝树北边。给你准备很好的饭食！”说着她伸手拍了迦尔纳的胳膊一下，用力且很突兀，迦尔纳几乎是吓了一跳，胳膊上刚挠的痕迹被拍过之后又发痒。

妇女跟他耽搁的这段时间里，迦尔纳的筐里又被塞了许多东西，赠予者跑得快，似乎他们送不是为了让迦尔纳认识，而只是送出去一个负担，一个叫他们心焦、难眠的负担。

迦尔纳带着大半筐没花钱的东西走到河边，女孩子们在河里洗澡。他绕到另一边，解了腰间的毯子走进河里。冰凉的水流过皮肤，叫他舒服得叹了口气。

在水波的扭曲下，他依旧看见了大腿根的伤口，一处某个人咬破的口子，结痂了，边缘发白。他伸手去摸，因为距离估计不准确，摸到了软踏踏的阴茎。电光石火的触碰，脑子里喷涌出混合着大麻带来的幻境的性事。他着了魔一样，就着记忆与河水自慰，原始又污秽。最后射进河里，精液很快地被冲走。他突然想起来什么，走了几步出去，看到女孩子们是在上游洗澡。他把头埋进水里，咕嘟嘟地吐泡。

他坐在石头上等身子变干，很奇异的欲望突然叫他口干舌燥。他急迫地走回集市，四处寻找，不知道自己在渴求什么。远处一排摇摇欲坠的房子，迦尔纳怔怔地走近几步，几个女子听见脚步撩起帘子靠在门框上，把迦尔纳审视了一遍，各有不同的表情。迦尔纳突然醒悟过来，却觉得立刻走开不礼貌，于是向女子们点了点头，又引得一片意味不明的笑。

他知道自己要什么了，脚步很快地买了许多大麻，鸦片。但他不很爱吃鸦片，因为觉得罂粟长得好可怕，像是女人血乎乎的阴户。

 

太阳慢慢地踱过天幕，马上要休眠了。迦尔纳走回村子，土墙上几块石头松脱下来，砸在他脚边。迦尔纳回头，看到一只很奇怪的生物立在土墙上看他。这是猫吗，还是黄鼠狼，总不会是猴子，它太脏了，几乎看不出物种。圆形的眼睛里是与集市上的人们一样的光芒，那是看久了山谷、榕树，看久了日出日落的眼睛。它们的交配也很原始，到季节就做，没怀孕接着做，只是为了生孩子。人类高级些，要有兴致，也不仅为了生孩子，甚至为了快感。于是同性也可以找乐子。爱是由这原始的行为生发出来的，因此也无所谓同性异性。可以为了爱而做爱，也可以做爱后产生爱。

迦尔纳的脑子忽然很乱，许多好的坏的念头像飞翔的八角，抓住了捣碎就是一摊发着刺鼻香气的粉末。但在这许多念头里，他要回家。

 

阿周那煮了茶，在河里洗了几个芒果，把椰子撬开摆在木桌上，然后摊在床上吸大麻。没有吃很多，五彩的光浮在眼球上，让他的等待没那么枯燥。

迦尔纳把筐放在桌子上时阿周那被惊醒了，他甚至没听见脚步声。他抬起头，刚想说些什么，却看到迦尔纳奇怪的神色。

 

那只动物的眼神像是长在了迦尔纳的脑子里，叫他一路上都在想，在想什么他自己也不知道。回到家里，阿周那正昏睡，小罐子敞着，一些粉末散落在桌子上。迦尔纳一动不动地站在床头，怔怔地看他睡觉，看了很久，直到最后一点太阳落下土墙，方才醒悟一般把筐放在桌子上，这时，阿周那醒了。


End file.
